


奎八3

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八3

徐明浩最近越来越依赖金珉奎了！  
徐明浩很会规划自己的人生，想要过什么样的人生，想要做的事，想要去的地方，想要买的东西，甚至是想要吃的食物，他都会规划好然后一一做到！唯独对于遇到金珉奎这件事是他人生中意料之外的！  
他本就不是爱撒娇的性格，可是在遇到金珉奎后他好像把人生中所有的娇羞都给了这个男人！  
录制节目受到的委屈和疲惫在接到金珉奎的电话时终于忍不住爆发了，本想一个人咬咬牙挺过去，却没想到金珉奎第一时间联系了自己！  
“Mingyu～”徐明浩承认自己想他了，很委屈，很难过，他现在就想抱着他的大狗狗，埋进他的怀里蹭蹭脑袋，然后闻着他最爱的气息安心的睡一觉！  
带着鼻音的小奶音飘进金珉奎的耳朵，他一直在关注自己宝贝的节目，当看到他被别人伤害时，心疼的恨不得立刻冲上去给那些人一拳，他知道宝贝在隐忍，在难受，问了经纪人休息时间，第一时间就打了电话，对方明显是哭过了，哽咽的声音让金珉奎更加心疼，那么坚强的宝贝，该有多难受，他肯定会把错误都揽到自己身上，然后深深自责，他的傻宝贝...  
“我们宝贝吃了吗？刚刚录完节目，很累了吧？早点休息，明天回韩国给你做好吃的，我有看你节目的直播，你都没有好好吃饭，越来越瘦了，现在抱着我们宝贝都觉得硌人....”金珉奎在电话那头喋喋不休的嘱咐着，恨不得立刻飞去他的身边抱抱他，安慰他！  
徐明浩听着对方低沉温柔的声音突然异常想他，想见他！  
“开视频吧，珉奎！浩浩想看你..”在他面前总是会不知不觉的撒娇。  
“嗯？怎么突然想视频，平时我怎么要求你都不愿意的，我们宝贝今天怎么了？想老公了吗？”  
“呀！我才是老公..”每次听到对方说这个称呼都害羞的不行。  
“知道了，我们宝贝才是老公！”低笑出声，金珉奎觉得自己真的捡到宝了，每次害羞都可爱的不行，特别是某些时候。  
“嘻嘻..这还差不多，快点开视频啦..老公想看看我们珉奎！”

嘟嘟~嘟嘟~  
“好啦！我们宝贝怎么喂都喂不胖..”明明才两天没见而已，金珉奎却想念的不行，担心自己的宝贝吃不好睡不好。  
“哪有，我现在已经比以前壮了，每次都有跟你一起去健身，我现在可是有肌肉的人。”说着便撑起身子给对方展示好不容易练出来的肌肉，被子因为自己的动作滑下来露出没穿衣服的身体也浑然不知。  
“去穿衣服！”金珉奎看着视频里面的人半裸着身体，表情突然变得冷漠，这个小坏蛋，跟别人同房也敢裸睡，真是不把他放在眼里！  
“哈？干嘛突然吼我...讨厌珉奎....我不穿！都已经睡觉了！”  
“哎！没有吼你..宝贝！你跟别人一间房，还不穿衣服，老公当然不开心...我们宝贝都不知道老公有多担心你被别人看到了...”突然变的委屈的大狗狗，徐明浩吃软不吃硬的性格早已被金珉奎看透。  
“哎呀！我自己一间房啦...因为有人退赛....所以房间有多，大家看我不开心特意给我一间房让我好好休息呢！傻子....我怎么会让珉奎以外的人看....看我的....身体...”越说到后面越害羞越小声的人儿，金珉奎这个大傻子，自己怎么可能让别人看到身体，何况身体上还有这个大狗狗留下的痕迹，被别人看见他还有脸吗！  
“哈哈哈哈....我们宝贝真可爱！身体只给我看吗？”听到人儿说的话，看着他脸红到耳尖的表情，金珉奎在心中无限暗爽，好想立刻吃掉这个宝贝！  
“Mingyu～我好想你，想拥抱你，想触碰你，想...吻你！”为什么这么急切的想要拥有这个人，想要被他揉进怀中，被他狠狠的疼爱！  
“明浩....我也好想拥抱你，亲吻你，触摸你的身体，从嘴唇开始，到下巴，喉结，再到胸前，到你最敏感的地方，然后是肚脐，再往下.....感受到我的触碰了吗？”想象着徐明浩就在自己的身下，被自己像往常一样对待，金珉奎激动的握住自己逐渐硬起来的下半身上下揉搓着。  
“哈啊...珉奎...珉奎的手指...在我身体上划过...”边听着对方说着边顺着一个个部位往下滑过。  
“宝贝，把手机对着你的胸口，让我看看乳头有没有硬起来，周围有没有变红啊！”故意说着色情的话刺激着对方。  
“唔...不要...嗯啊...太羞耻了！”不由自主的揉捏着乳尖，这里太敏感了！只是轻轻揉捏就已经硬挺的不行了。  
“快点！不要让我说第二次，不然我立刻挂断视频...”强硬的语气逼迫着视频另一边的人，知道他就是吃这一套。  
“珉奎...求你...啊啊....明天再....明天回家给你看...啊哈...”金珉奎今晚太犯规了，明知道自己害羞，怎么可以还要这样要求自己。  
“不要装可怜...我说到做到！快点！”  
“呜呜....讨厌珉奎....”知道男人会说到做到，徐明浩只得照着男人说的做。  
将视频对着自己硬挺的乳尖，听着男人加重的呼吸，感觉男人呼出的气息似乎略过乳尖，这一认知使得徐明浩更加敏感的用乳尖贴近手机屏幕。  
“呼...我们浩浩已经受不了吧！下面是不是已经开始收缩了？”  
“唔啊...没有...珉奎...呜呜...好想要珉奎...”毫无章法的在身上抚摸着，却始终没有那个男人可以让自己那般舒服，原来身体已经这么喜欢了他的触碰吗！  
真的不能离开了啊....为何这样渴望他的进入...  
“想要我就要听话...听话就让你舒服...宝贝！把手指放嘴里舔湿，就像你平时给老公舔棒棒糖那样！”看着视频中全身上下都染红的人儿，金珉奎加快了手上的动作，真的太诱人了，他的宝贝总是可以以这幅单纯的样子做着下流却诱惑的事情！  
“唔唔...”听话的把手指放进嘴里舔舐着，越是听着那些色情的话，自己却越觉得兴奋，想要去抚慰下身的硬挺，却又知道那个男人肯定会惩罚自己，男人一向霸道，只许他碰，连自己要碰都不行！  
“宝贝...是不是想碰小浩浩？”看着对方夹紧双腿不停扭动着，金珉奎就知道自己的宝贝受不了！  
“可以碰吗？珉奎...好难受....嗯啊！”无意识的对着男人撒着娇。  
“不可以...快点把手指舔的更湿一点，我们宝贝要用后面高潮才行...敢碰前面就等着回家被我惩罚吧！还是.....我们宝贝想要我惩罚啊...喜欢吧？我的惩罚....”  
“哈啊...唔啊....珉奎...珉奎的....好好吃！”被金珉奎的话刺激着的，彻底沉沦欲海的人儿。  
“呼呼...宝贝...再含深一点...我们浩浩的嘴巴好舒服...”  
“含不住了...呜呜....太大了...珉奎...好难受...想要...想要珉奎...”  
“呃嗯...宝贝...想我进去吗？”  
“要～珉奎...进来...唔嗯...”  
“把视频对着下面，让我看看小穴有没有准备好！”  
“哈啊...别说了...不要...太羞耻了...”  
“快点！不想要小珉奎进去了吗？”  
“呜呜...你就知道欺负我！”被羞耻填满的情绪却始终抵不过想要男人进入自己的欲念。  
“乖宝贝...把腿再打开一点...自己用手指揉一揉穴口，再慢慢把手指插进去...小珉奎也硬的不行了，它想我们浩浩了！”说罢，就将手机对着自己硬挺的地方，满意的听到了对方的呼吸更加急促了。  
“嗯啊...啊啊...珉奎...好奇怪...身体变的好奇怪...”第一次自己将手指放在那个隐蔽的地方，徐明浩觉得自己一定是疯了，因为金珉奎这个男人而疯狂了，不然为什么会按照他说的一一照做，就算自己已经承受不住这样的羞耻感，也拒绝不了他！  
“舒服吗？我们宝贝的里面好暖，好紧...小珉奎好舒服！”  
“啊哈...珉奎在里面...啊啊.....嗯啊....好舒服！”  
“浩浩...老公有没有顶到最爽的地方？”  
“唔唔...珉奎....老公....顶到了！啊啊...浩浩受不了了...”  
“老公也受不了了...呃呃...浩浩太诱人了....老公射给浩浩好不好？”知道人儿已经快要高潮，金珉奎也加快了揉搓下身的速度。  
“老公....Mingyu～浩浩要老公射进来！”总是不自觉的撒娇，给予男人致命的一击！  
“呼呼...来了...射给我们浩浩了...呃啊...浩浩...宝贝...”被人儿的撒娇刺激的终究是缴械了。  
“啊啊...好烫....珉奎的...射进来了...哈啊....浩浩也射了！”被男人高潮的样子迷倒，竟然只靠着后面就高潮了，太害羞了！  
“现在知道害羞了吗？”故意调戏着对方，想到明天就可以见面把他这样又那样，小珉奎似乎又有抬头的趋势。  
“别说了！！！”从未有过的羞耻感席卷而来，羞的徐明浩恨不得找个洞把自己埋起来。  
“好了，我不说了！我们宝贝睡吧...明天就可以相见了！”安抚着还在害羞的人儿，他的宝贝真的太可爱了！  
“唔...明天见！”  
“明天见...我爱你...浩浩！”  
“我也...爱你....不说了睡了！”  
关掉视频的金珉奎躺在床上还是无法平静，今天的徐明浩跟平时不太一样，太刺激了！看来以后偶尔可以来一次这样的视频通话！对了，下次一定要录下来啊！一定要录下来啊！  
陷入睡眠的金珉奎最后的想法...不知道被徐明浩知道了又会有多久不能上床了...


End file.
